O mundo acabou?
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: O mundo acabou? Não, o mundo continua a rodar. Somente você que se foi... Alguem morreu mas o que aconteceu com o outro? Ps: Aaaa não me matem o.O! E eu não sei fazer summary u.u. Yaoi/HxK


**O mundo acabou?**

Sorri, estava deitado na cama. Mas que cama era esta? Eu me perguntava.  
Nunca iria ter uma resposta.

Ao meu redor tudo estava branco. As paredes eram brancas, os moveis também, as cortinas, o lençol, a porta. Tudo era branco. O mais profundo branco que já se viu.

Mas ao meu redor também possuía pessoas, pessoas o quais eu conhecia. Pessoas que pensei que não veria ali, pessoas que pensei que esqueceriam de min. Sorri novamente. É o mundo iria acabar e eu não saberia...

As pessoas que eu vi era as que eu queria ver. O Tono, o Honey-Senpai, o Mori-Senpai, o Kyoya-Senpai e... eles os dois que eu não queria ver... Por fim sorri, ele e Haruhi continuavam os mesmos. Criei coragem e comecei a falar.

- Sabe?  
Tono: O que?  
- Essa sensação é tão boa...  
Honey-Senpai: Mas, não é melhor quando você está bem?  
- Sim, mas esta é melhor... A sensação de paz e calmaria...  
Kyoya: Desculpe, os médicos não foram suficientemente capacitados para lhe curar...  
- Tudo bem. No Final, eu agradeço a eles. Se não fosse por causa disso. Eu não estaria com essa sensação tão boa...  
Tono: Mas...  
- Tono, espero que continue assim... Espero que gerencie a escola muito bem, como fez até agora... Honey-Senpai, você e o Mori-Senpai, eu espero que os dois continuem ótimos lutadores, nunca se esquecendo das coisas que vocês gostam. E ensinando isso a aqueles que vocês forem ensinar... Kyoya-Senpai, você também, espero que continue a gerenciar a sua empresa tão bem...

Sorri, vi-os chorarem... Coitados... Estavam tão tristes... Mas era o que eu desejava para eles... A história já se passou tanto... Nós já saímos do colegial, entramos na faculdade, já nos formamos... Aconteceram tantas coisas... E mesmo com elas, nós estávamos sempre um perto do outro. Mantendo contado...

-Haruhi, espero que cuide muito bem de meu irmão... E... tenho um último pedido para fazer.  
Tono: Peça  
- Poderiam me deixar sozinho com ele?  
Tono: Claro!

Vi-os saindo da sala. E assim, sorri para ele. Talvez, esta seria a última vez que poderia conversar com ele. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que seria a última vez.

- Sabe?  
x: O que?  
- Eu sempre te amei... Eu sempre desejei que você fosse meu... Mas infelizmente isso não irá acontecer. Não te amo como irmão, te amo como você ama a ela...  
x: ...  
- Eu sempre quis te dizer isso... Mas sabe?  
x: Sim?  
- Sempre desejei a sua felicidade acima da minha. Por isso, espero que você seja feliz com ela. Que ela lhe proporcione uma felicidade que eu nunca iria poder te dar.

Sorri, era isso que queria te dizer...

x: Você irá mesmo partir antes de min?  
- Sim Sorri  
x: Nós que nascemos juntos, vivemos, participamos das mesmas coisas... Você irá fazer isso diferente de min?!  
- Sim... Você me deixou para trás, quando foi atrás dela. Depois que eu finalmente segui em frente, percebi o quanto deixei de fazer por você... Mas uma coisa que eu não me arrependo e nunca fiz, foi me apaixonar por outro alem de você. Eu sempre te amei, mesmo que o seu coração a tivesse. Isso nos diferenciou, foi a única coisa... O caminho que agente seguiu, foi o que nos diferenciou...  
x: Hitachiin...  
- Ainda não lembra meu nome?

Sorri, mesmo que o quarto estivesse branco, a minha vista estava ficando negra. O mundo estava acabando para min? Ou eu que sumia do mundo?

- Meu nome era... Hitachiin Kaoru... Espero que... Você não se esqueça... Hikaru...

O mundo acabou? Não eu sumiria do mundo. Afinal o mundo era tão grande... Mas por causa de meu amor por você... Eu sumia...

§§ - "Outra pessoa narrando"

Vi o aparelho apitar, então ele me deixara? Cai no chão e comecei a chorar, chorar e chorar, o mundo acabou? Não, o mundo continuaria a girar... Mas ele não estaria mais nele.

Agora percebo, o quão tolo eu fui. Sempre, ele sempre esteve do meu lado... E eu? Sempre o machuquei. Kaoru, algum dia quero que me perdoe por eu continuar a viver e você morrer...

Chorei, chorei e chorei, sai correndo do quarto e fui para qualquer canto. Chorando... Nunca mais iria ver, ouvir ou conversar... Ele teria partido e eu continuarei aqui...

_"O caminho que nós seguimos foi o que nos diferenciou? Foi o que você disse. O que faço para voltar a ser igual a você? Peço divorcio, volto para a nossa casa, o que?! Não quero perder este sentimento..._

_O sentimento de que algo foi perdido, o sentimento do meu coração pela metade! Não quero perder... Quero ele completo, quero você de volta! Mas... "_

Parei, estava na frente de nossa antiga casa. Você tinha morado lá todos estes anos, enquanto eu fui para outra casa junto dela. Entrei nela, os empregados logo me reconheceram, afinal o corte de cabelos permanecia igual a de quando estávamos no colegial. Subi, para aonde era o seu quarto, ao entrar vi nas paredes aquilo que eu tinha certeza que estaria lá.

Retratos do pessoal do clube, retratos nossos de quando crianças. Aquele quarto era um verdadeiro mundo de memórias. Pois nas paredes tinha retratos de todos os momentos juntos. Mais do que isso, eram nossas memórias. Não tinha a palavra meu nesses retratos.

Exceto um, o qual estava no final da parede perto da cabeceira da cama. Provavelmente o último que fora colocado. Este tinha a palavra meu, ou melhor, dizendo você. Pois este último retrato era a sua foto. Eu não estava nela, provavelmente mostrava que eu não estava mais com você. Sua última lembrança, fora de você sozinho.

Cai no meio do quarto, chorei compulsivamente. O que iria fazer agora? O que iria fazer... Cai no chão desmaiado. Tinha chorado tanto que minha cabeça doía horrores. Deitado naquele quarto eu percebi...

_"Eu sentia falta dos momentos "amor fraternal" do clube... Eu digo isso, pois depois que me casei com ela. Eu não tinha percebido, ou melhor, eu não queria perceber que eu sentia sua falta. Mas e agora?! O que eu farei?! Sozinho, sem você?"_

Acordei e estava deitado na cama no mesmo quarto ao abrir os olhos sorri. Esta era a imagem que você via quando acordava? Sorri e finalmente consegui me acalmar, depois de tanto chorar, pensar e correr. Finalmente entendi as suas palavras.

"- Sempre desejei a sua felicidade acima da minha. Por isso, espero que você seja feliz com ela. Que ela lhe proporcione uma felicidade que eu nunca iria poder te dar. "

Finalmente eu entendi. Você sempre esteve me protegendo... Você sempre esteve perto de min, apoiando. Pois sabia que quando morresse eu iria superar. Sorri novamente, a sua felicidade acima da minha...

Fechei os olhos novamente e senti a paz que você falou. Realmente a paz de tudo esclarecido era muito bom. Ao abrir os olhos eu me levantei da cama e sai andando. O que faria em seguida era simples. Iria continuar a viver, por nós dois.

o.O - "Passou-se o tempo"

Voltei a viver naquela casa, ela viera comigo. E o tempo ia passando. Eu ia visitar aquele quarto toda vez que me esquecia de algo do passado. E quando saia de lá, saia sorrindo.

Os anfitriões que nós conhecemos, vinha me visitar algumas vezes e nós riamos das lembranças do clube.

Hoje eu compreendo a dor que fiz você passar, compreendo a dor que você teve quando ficou sozinho depois que me casei. Por fim, compreendo meus sentimentos.

_"Eu fugi da realidade, não quis admitir, ou melhor, não queria admitir. Eu sempre te amei, como você me amou. Mas por medo eu fugi para ela e assim, entendo agora o que dizem com a frase: "Só percebemos o valor das coisas, quando já é tarde de mais". Agora eu percebi, eu sempre fui uma criança mimada que dependia do meu irmão. Agora eu finalmente cresci e realmente de tornei um adulto, só queria que você estivesse aqui para perceber isso e para ver o que me tornei. Você ficaria orgulhoso? Será que iria comemorar comigo? "_

Sorri, o mundo não acabou... O mundo continua a girar, você sumiu dele. Mas eu continuei nele, nunca me esquecerei mais de você. Nunca mais...

Terminei de escrever finalmente o texto. O texto que deixarei em um lugar que ninguém jamais irá ler. E quando ler será tarde de mais. Kaoru, eu escrevi tudo que um dia quis falar para você. Pode estar muito confuso de ler... Mas era o que queria dizer...

Kaoru, me desculpe. Me desculpe mesmo por tudo que eu fiz você passar e por tudo que aconteceu...

Me desculpe...

Kaoru, aishiteru yo.

**Fim**

Off: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... Ta ridículo, ta feio ...

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vão me matar TT...

Por favor, não me matem ta? Isso foi uma inspiração meio louca que tive ... Tipo a inspiração veio da música Tsumetai Yoru xD... Por isso não me matem é culpa da música xD...

Bom, espero que gostem xD... (Ficou mais longa do que esperado o.O)

Bom...Reviews Please )?

Obrigado a todos que leram até o final xD...

Ass: Sara.


End file.
